A twisted Grin Broken Within
by lonlyness
Summary: To the outside world, Ryou is an angel. But on the inside he's a broken mess. After, a minor breakdown Ryou is sent to an insane asylum, We're he meets someone who will change his entire World. Now all he has left, IS to decide what way to fall.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a new story for all of you! sorry to not update anything in forever. life back slapped me in the face. *cringes*

also what was up with not being able to submit story's this last week? it was horrible i couldn't read any new chapters. T^T

Disclaimer; i don't own yugioh. But when the world runs with rivers of blood you'll know i do. 3

(the M, rating is for the blood in latter captors, and just in case)

Chapter 1; blood rain.

Ryou Bakura resembled an Angel. In his smile, and everything he did. He acted like the perfect child. He got good grades and never had detention. That his father knew of anyway.

Everyone who saw him thought this at one point or another. He was just angelic in appearance, with his hair the color of snow, his eyes a deep beautiful doe brown and when witnessed a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts.

But most of all it was his innocence.

Sadly all who saw him as an Angel never noticed his demons. He was drowning in a sea of them and not even his supposed 'friends' saw it.

No, he was the only one to see all the dark shadows around him. No one ever looked close enough to see that his form was darkening and his sanity was slowly fading. The thin line had been reached.

Ryou sat in class staring out the window. it

"Mr. Bakura is there something of interest out that window?" Ryou looked up at the teacher in front of him. The man's face was red from talking. Talking and talking he never shuts up.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Answer me!" everyone turned to look at the usually quiet white haired boy.

" I heard you." was al he said. The darkness was growing now. getting angrier and angrier. This man knew nothing. The fat man's hand took Ryou by the shoulder.

"what's wrong Ryou? Your never like this." Ryou let out a laugh. Never like this? What did this man know? he didn't even care what was wrong with Ryou.

"Shut up. And let go of me." he slapped the man's hand off. "You make me sick"

"De-detention!" the teacher barked.

"No." Ryou smiled a lopsided fake smile.

"wha-WHAT!"

"so not only are you stupid your deaf too?"

"what's wrong with you?" these words mad Ryou even madder. There was nothing wrong with him. He wasn't broken.

"Shut the hell up! There is nothing wrong with me". Ryou snarled. His hand was reaching to the knife in his pocket. After so many years of getting beat up on the way home from school. Ryou wasn't stupid. A knife was the only way to keep them away.

"I didn't mean it like that." he reached to pat Ryou on the shoulder. In one quick movement Ryou plunged the knife into the mans hand. he let out an earsplitting scream. the students around hi screamed. Ryou pulled the knife from the mans flailing limb.

"I'll kill you for that you stupid ass kid!" the man screamed. Ryou looked down at the fallen figure in front of him. And laughed. it went deathly silent in the room. The laugh was crazy. And even Ryou could hear the crazy breaking through. But he didn't care. He plunged the knife down again. Blood splattered his white shirt. And was all over his hair now. Up went the knife only to be thrusted back down into the screaming human before him. students ran from the room. Some were rooted to their seats. A girl with blond hair had fainted and was almost tramped on.

The line was blurring...

Teachers ran in to see Ryou sitting in pools of blood. The red liquid dripping off his face. He looked up at them with his big brown innocent eyes. They didn't know what to make of this. Ryou was a good student. The best. So why did he sit before them in a sea of blood? Licking a blood stained knife of all things. Ryou started to sing.

"The worlds turning and I'm yearning"

"To see you bleed."

"Red red! This bloods become my only water!"

"All i can do is drink and drink!

So I'm a little off center,

Only about three steps from the edge.

Come now let's play a game of chance.

Play it with me?

Cold winds scream through my ears like a banshee.  
>Let's see how far back I can go!<p>

So watch me now and you'll see

Because believe me, it's a long way down

Let your eyes follow me, as I walk the thin line.

Arms out on both sides.

Balancing…

Swaying and debating which way to fall

You say I'm abnormal

What a strange thing to say!

You can call me that,

If you first take a trip into my mind.

Come see what's inside,

I'm inviting you into the cocoon of utter mystery.

Inviting you to understand what I can't.

I'll be your guide on this tour. So please keep, up its easy to get lost.

Blackness reaches out to grab the more daring hearts

In here your dreams and fears come alive,

The devil's factory of the insane

Who would dream of this place?

Now, look this way.  
>My light is here do you see it?<p>

An innocence so tainted by that impurity

There she is holding the pillar of my mind all by herself.

But she's weak and unstable.

And my dark is determined

Quiet and wise.

I'm split within my self

But really does this make me strange?

I think we all have darkness in us.

Don't lie and say you don't.

It's wrong…

Is letting go of that little light make us inhuman?

Yet I have made it here  
>Running through all the fear.<br>She would have fallen on her own anyway…

And if I fall, I've learned  
>that I may not return.<p>

Better me than her.  
>Look up at the front, your tour is coming to an end<p>

All eyes on me!

Watch me change before your very eyes!

Like a dying butterfly,

A twisted grin broken within

I'm evolving myself into something more!

My pretty dark wings all around me.

The black feathers are oh, so soft.

There are no misshapen marks on me now.

If I was an angel...

never mind

Don't waste your words

They're too precious

To waste on me

But I'm selfish

So for one last time

I want to hear your voice

Loud and true

Balancing…

Arms out on both sides.

Swaying to no wind

Debating what way to fall.

So I'm a little off center,

Only about one step from the edge.

Come now let's play a game of chance.

Its only one step

Do you dare?"

"Ryou stop singing!" called one of the teachers . she couldn't handle the boys sad voice any longer. Ryou looked up noticing for the first time that there was other people in the room. He licked his lips. Crazy brown eyes stared up at them.

The doctor sat across from a white haired boy. He looked perfectly normal. The boy looked up and smiled. It was a sweet smile. What had this kid done to get here? The shrink wondered. He looked down at the vanilla folder in front of him.

Ryou Bakura age; 16. he looked threw the rest of the folder. till he came to the part that made his eyes widen in astonishment. He looked at the boy to make sure it was the same kid. The photo was the same. This kid, Ryou Bakura had killed two people before he was stopped.

"Is there something wrong Mr. doctor sir?" the doctor hide his fear and went back to using his calm face.

"So Ryou how are you feeling today?"

"Just fine. it's a great day outside have you been out yet?" the shrink stared him down.

"i like the sun its bright and makes me feel all warm inside."

"Cut the crap Ryou." another man walked into the room. he had the same eyes as Ryou.

"you must be Mr. Bakura."

"i am. Now Ryou tell the doctor what your really feeling."

"well other than the fact that i really want to cut you open and watch you bleed. I'm perfectly fine."

"do you have those kind of thoughts a lot Ryou?"

"All the time. Blood is the riches red there is. it's so warm too."

"Ryou, why did you kill your teacher?"

"yes Ryou i think we would all like to know why you killed a perfectly good man" Ryou's dad said snidely.

"he touched me, and wouldn't stop talking." the shrink mussed. The best way to help this kid was to try and make him really feel something. Because it was clear that Ryou felt nothing about anything.

"Mr. Bakura i think the best way we can help Ryou is by going stone hill."

"what's stone hill?." a sense of dread filled Ryou. they were sending him to the loony bin weren't they?. it wasn't like his dad cared about what happened to him.

"Don't you fucking DARE ignore me!" Ryou screamed. surprising both his father and the shrink.

"See!" his father yelled "i always knew that there was something wrong with you!" pointing and accusing finger in Ryou's face. Ryou had the made urge to bit it off. He was so tired of his father always saying things like this. There really wasn't anything wrong with Ryou!

"What gives you the right to say that kind of stuff to me?" Ryou asked coldly.

"I'm your father, i" his voice was shaking

"My father? you haven't been my father since the day mom died."

"stop both of you. it's time for Ryou to go." a tall buff man came in and pulled Ryou out the door screaming and yelling.

"When i get out of here you're so dead!" he yelled. He knew he was only making it worse, but he didn't care. He was just so angry.

The drive wasn't the worst part. it was the silence that was killing him. Nothing. No music, or even the sounds outside the van. The women that was driving refused to talk to him. He was glad when the ride was over. She escorted him to the front door. He found out that Stone hill was a great big buildings that lay up on a hill overlooking the city. It wasn't as remotely creepy as Ryou thought it would have been. It was made of dark gray stones with lighter bricks around the front. After going through all the checks Ryou was greeted by a tall man with green hair.

"hello Ryou welcome to Stone hill. Come with me and we will get you adapted with your new home. We home to help you as much as we can." the man's smile as hard to tell if it was real or not. "By the way I'm Dr. Willow. i will be your therapist."

He showed Ryou down a long hallway into the last room on the left. When he opened the light blue door, light spilled out. The room wasn't that bad. It was a bit small but it would do. The bed sat on the opposite side of the room from the window. The walls were also light blue. The color was supposed to be calming. But it automatically made Ryou even angrier. He wasn't to the point of seeing red yet. He wished it would all disappear. And everything would go back to the way it was. it wasn't perfect but at least out there he could pretend there was nothing wrong.

"Am i allowed to hang things on the walls?"

"yes but it has to be approved first. now since its time for free time I'm going to let you out with the others to see how you react." he lead ryou back out the door, and down the hall. They went through a bunch of halls to a big room.

"This is the art room. Some of the other 'gests' are in here. Others are in the room right across the hall." ryou pushed the door open. The room had a high ceiling. Art from all the patients littered the walls. Some were childish others looked like they should be in a museum. a dark skinned boy was laying on the floor with a sketch pad. In one corner sat a boy with blond hair, his drawing looked like a child had drawn it. Things used to make art littered the room. On one side there was a great window. Easels littered the area. Ryou made his way over. At least the window would be something to look at. he passes the first easel. the hair on e back of his neck seemed to stand on end.

"don't go over there." ryou turned to see a small boy with tri-colored, hair and amethyst eyes looking at him.

"Why not?"

"that's HIS area..." his eyes shifted uneasily. "Im yugi by the way. you're the new one right?"

"Ya.. I'm Ryou. Who is HE? and why can't we go over there."

"We, he's, we just don't. come over here it's safer." ryou let yugi drag him further away. his eyes sill on the area with all the easels. something moved between two rather large ones ryou only caught a glimpse. and couldn't tell what it was.

"so are you going to tell me why i can't go over there?" yugi looked away and said nothing. the dark skinned boy came over.

"aw its the new one. what was he thinking going over there. I'm Marik." Marik didn't seem all that here. he would mutter things to himself like he was talking to someone.

"no one has told me why i cant go over there!"

"if you stay away then you will never need to know." was all they said. ryou was fed up with this crap. this was bullshit. There was probably like a box of puppets that just creeps these crazies out. Ryou thought

Ryou stood up and walker over. Ignoring the shouts of the others. They didn't dare go after him. He was in HIS area there was no saving him now.

The first painting he came to made him stop. It was domino city in flames. The painting was so realistic when ryou turned and looked out the window he almost couldn't tell the difference. He walked on. The next was only half finished. it depicted a moon above a black pool of water. but the moon was rippled and broken. it made Ryou wonder if maybe all he was looking at was a reflection in the water of the moon. But at the same time how could he be sure it wasn't really the way the moon was supposed to be? He passed countless others. Some were laying on the floor, others were leaning up next to varies things. Even the floor had paint on it. it was an another world over here. With all the easels here he couldn't see yugi and Marik anymore. He fallowed the painting deeper and deeper into what seemed to be an entrance to the devils den. A large battle field fill five different canvases and spilled onto the wall. it just seemed to keep doing. he turned a corner. and found a boy with white hair sitting in a pool of blood.

Flashes of what happened that day flashed threw Ryou's head. Blood blood so much of the red stuff. everywhere on his face, and clothes. he was sitting in a pool of it.

Ryou shook off the memory. he didn't want to remember right now. The boy was painting like a mad man. the stuff Ryou had thought was blood he found it was paint. red paint flew everywhere. Ryou edged closer so he could see what the boy was painting.

it was a dead body laying in a pool of blood. it looked like the paint was seeping out of the painting onto the floor. the detail was amazing. you could see every curve of the woman's clothes. Even the lightless-ness in her eyes. But off in the back near the wall was a child. He had his head in his bloody hands. And it looked like he was crying. Ryou couldn't stop staring. Why were they letting this nut job paint these horrific things? He must have made some kind of sound. Because the boy looked up. Paint spatters all over his face. Red eyes met brown. The boy licked his lips. Sharp canines showing.

" oh joy they brought me another toy."

You know that little blue thing that reads review you should totally click It 3 it will make me Wright chapter two faster. You know the drill! 3

Also what did you guys think of the poem/song that ryou sang? it took me a long time to come up with so im intrigued to see what you guys think.


	2. Anger

so here it is, i know ive taken forever on it. dont hurt me...

chaptor two: anger

Ryou stared into the crazed red eyes of the boy in front of him. they caught and held him. And seemed so endless. Like they'd seen all here was to see. Ryou got the creepy feeling that this boy could, and would kill him. And laugh while he did it. Ryou couldn't look away.

"What are you doing down in this hell, angel?" his voice was like snake venom. Painful to the ears but oh, so sweet. the words cut to his heart. wrapped up in so much pain. Ryou wasn't sure what to make of this. But he liked the pain. It felt good.

"not an angel" Ryou muttered. The painter cocked his head to the side.

"what was that?"

"I'm not an angel." Ryou said defiantly. The small space in which they were confined seemed to get smaller. it was a battle of wills. and he was not going to lose. They glared at each other. till the other started to laugh. it was a sad sound, Ryou couldn't help but wonder what it might have sounded like if they weren't in this place. if they were normal kids. meeting for the first time.

"You better hurry back to the land of white, little angel. the crazies are looking for you."

"My names Ryou, not angel." Two tall men came running through the paintings. Dr. willow was walking slowly behind him.

"oh thank god! Ryou your safe!" Ryou looked at them. why wouldn't he be?

"Do you mind? I'm trying to make new friends here. isn't that what I'm supposed to do? Act normal till you let me out?" Dr. willow pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at his forehead.

"yes, but not with HIM." was his only reply.

"dr. willow how nice to see you" the boy said in his sweetest voice. his eyes bored into the green haired doctor.

"good morning, i see you've met our new friend, Ryou?"

"aw you mean the little angel boy. yes we were having the Best conversation. Want to talk with us?" the two men that had come with Dr. willow were inching away. They tried to show no emotion, but you could see slips of fear here and there.

"not right now i have to take Ryou to ..." the man faltered. Trying to think of somthing. " .. to appointment it's his turn." the boy looked straight at Ryou and a in a chilling tone.

"if he try's anything there's a knife under the chair that he has you sit in. it's up in the springs. Your free to use it"

"There is no such thing!" spluttered Dr. willow. "is there?" he yelled at one of the orderly to go check.

"Ryou come with me." and with no room for argument he dragged Ryou off.

"what was that all about! He yelled after they left the room. The doctor had finally let go of him.

"its best you stay away from that particular guest.." he was mopping his brow again. and wringing his hands. he stopped a nurse walking by.

"it looks like its time to give HIM his meds." she nodded. and walked off. Dr. willow checked his watch.

"oh look its tie for lunch head to the lunchroom. sit with yugi he's a good boy. you'll be good friends." he walked off leaving Ryou alone. Ryou looked up and down the hall way. there really was nothing for him to do but go to the lunch room.

Ryou walked in to the small lunch room. small round tables littered the room. only a few were occupied. Ryou didn't feel like eating, but got some just so that he would have something to do. he sat off in a far corner. on it sat a few books. they were all mostly ones he'd red but as he thumbed through the pages of a random manga, he came onto a page were the main character was walking into a battle field. Crows flew overhead.

"the horror! what have i done?" he screamed. Sinking to his knees. Ryou put the book down and suppressed a laugh. Was this supposed to make him feel bad? He ripped a chunk of bread off. And munched on it. Looking threw another book.

"you're alive!" Ryou looked up into the amethyst eyes of Yugi.

"what's your problem?"

"its just I've never seen anyone but Dr. willow go into HIS den and come back without getting stabbed." sure the boy was crazy but i mean this was a safe place. they wouldn't let that guy hurt him.

"who is HE?" yugi twitched. "i made it out alive, as you say. i deserve to know."

"everyone just calls it HIM, but whatever. Tell me what happened!" Ryou looked at the young boy in front of him. and not for the first time had the mad urge to slap him. There was something about him that was just so off it drove Ryou nuts.

"Not until you tell me about HIM." Ryou turned his back to yugi and went on ignoring him.

"did you get a good look at him?" asked the tan boy from the art room.

"yes.."

"its so weird but he looks so much like you..D-do you know him?" Ryou thought back to the crazy boys face. it was indeed a lot like his.

"no i have never seen him before in my life." ryou was already tiring of the conversation.

He turned back to his meal. feeling even emptier.

A voice rang out.

"what are you up to humans?" Ryou turned knowing that voice instantly.

The crazy eyed boy from earlier strode in. All around him people shrunk away. Yugi seemed to sink even lower into his seat. And even the strange teen named trision, (who ryou hadn't seen move from that spot all day),eyes grew wide and he got up trying to leave.

"Were are you off to tristion?" HE strode up to tristion, who was almost a foot taller than him. And eye brow raised asked.

"No were.." his voice was broken and trembling. HE tilted his head to the side.

"Long time no see hu?" tristion said nothing. he only let out a breath of air as HE moved on.

"yugi? still short as ever it seems. seto, playing card games are we?" no one said anything.

and for a fraction of a second HIS face fell.

"AW!" HE exclaimed. "Its my little angel"

"my names Ryou. remember it."

"or what? what can you possibly do to me?" Ryou looked him up and down and whispered.

"you have no idea what i can do."

*RYOU's POv*

i glared at him angrily. Everything about him drew me in. His voice even his looks and it killed me. Made me feel weak. And i can't take being weak for a moment longer. id rather be dead.

I sucked in a large breath of air and got up. standing i still wasn't as tall as him. he was watching me with the eyes of a lion about to pounce. it started to become difficult to put one foot in from of the other, under his gaze.

but somehow i managed to walk out of the room. i let out the air in my lungs. and walked till i found the outside door.

There was only one door to the outside. and it wasn't really outside. Walls lined all the inner sides. all there was out there was a an old church. Everything was rotting or taken over by the thick vines grown all over it. it smelled nicer out here. it felt more real. Fresh air, not like the kind inside that tasted like it was stale.

Dr. Willow had said they were allowed outside to the church and courtyard as long as they didn't brake anything. We could even go inside if we wished to.

i walked up the rotting wooden doors and pushed as hard as i could. They came open with a great amount of creaking and sequels. it was dark inside. the only light came from the holes in the roof. A drop of water dripped down on my nose and slid off leaving me with an even colder feeling.

what was i doing in here? its not like i was going to pray. I'm not religious. But somehow i found myself sitting in one of the pews staring up at the sky through the broken roof.

i dint even hear the footsteps or HIs breathing till he was right behind me. i could feel my self tensing up. with as much control as i could i relaxed. i wasn't going to let him intimidate me. i would bend to no man.

We just sat like that for an unbearably long time. to my surprise a priest came in on silent feet. his only sound was the swishing of his robes. he lit the candles and shut the windows.

what was the piont? the roof was full of holes doing that won't do any good.. Soon he shuffled off and was gone.

"you have my attention what do you want?" i asked quietly.

"i want nothing from you."

"Then why are you here?"

"pain." i turned to look behind me. HIS face was pail and like a mask of nothing.

"Pain?" He stood walking to the nearest candle. he placed a long fingered hand over the edge of the flame. He dipped it closer and closer.

"stop. i don't want the smell of flesh in here. And you'll just hurt yourself." i pretended to look as if i couldn't care less

but I think a note of worry escaped in my voice.

"If i touch a burning candle i can feel no pain. if you cut me with a knife its all the same." HE sung quietly. humming the tune. i remembered it. it had been such a long time but i knew the song. it was one from the corpse bride movie. in spite of myself i began to hum along. HE dipped his hand right into the flames.

Without meaning to i lunged forward and pulled it away knocking the candle from HIS hand. I jumped on the flames, slightly shinjing my shoe.

"why?"

"why what?" i asked. still looking at the floor for embers.

"why stop me?"

"oh, um instinctive?" i looked up. he was eyeing me with big red eyes. i hand not noticed how bright they were before.

"sure."

"your still holding my hand by the way." i looked down to see his hand in mine. i let it fall. my hand feeling suddenly a lot colder.

i turned away. and sat back down in my pew. he sat in the one in front of me, turned around and eyeing me.

"you sure are a strange one."

"um thanks but i don't think i asked you."

"i think your going to be a fun toy to brake. I'm Bakura by the way."

I averted my eyes to the floor. I knew that if I so much as looked at him I'd get pissed off, because he was just starting to annoyed me that much. He looked like a better version of me. were i was thin and lanky he was tall and muscular. Better than me. anger welled inside. everywhere i went there was someone just like me but better. I could see his feet pacing, and had to fight the urge to hit him and tell him to get out of my line of vision. I didn't think i had realized before that he was exactly the kind of person I never wanted to have any connection with. Now that i was actually talking to him he seemed crazy, annoying, (better).

_Everything_ that i wanted nothing to do with.

"why don't you leave" i suggested making the words seem as mean as i could. turning away from him. i looked up at the cross in front of me.

i saw him exaggerating a frown from the corner of my eye.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem?" My head turned back to face him.

"Yes. Your problem."

Should I just tell him that I hated him? Or would that upset him too much? I paused. "I don't have a problem."

I mean i didn't really hate him. i barley knew him. but i hated the fact that there something that drawing me to him. that's what i hated.

He laughed at me, which made me angrier. yes it was definite now i hated him

"My ass you don't. I hardly know you, but you bite my head off every time I try to make conversation!"

I didn't reply. I wanted to so much, but I knew I would just end up getting madder and then the guards would come and id never be allowed outside ever again!

"Seriously. I don't know what the matter is with you. I'm only trying to be nice."

I still didn't reply. Perhaps I should consider this as a sign of peace and befriend him.

"why are you talking to me? why do the others fear you? why.." he put a finger to my lips.

"wow slow down sugar, one at a time." growling i yanked away from his touch. i turned and stomped out of the church in a huff.

really! the nerve of him!

small chaptor i know its not vary much. but...

ill have the next part already finished so click the reveiw button. if you'd be so kind. and ill post the next part faster. *waves story over you heads*

(by the way if it takes me a long time to poset the next bit, dont be mad. ive been banned from the computer so ill try to put up the next part as fast as i can!)


	3. Chapter 3 Avoiding

i named this next chapter after what ive been doing. Avoiding, work, people, ect. its been a long week for me. but enough about my sob-ish life, cuz that story could go on forever!

By the way I just want to thank everyone that review! You guys are amazing *gives you a virtual hug*

And to those of you that favorites it but didn't Wright a review, please post one this time *chibi eyes* please and thank you!

on to what your really here for!

chapter three: Avoiding

(Ryou's pov)

i ducked into my bedroom and shut the door. Yugi was walking past in the hallway.

"Ryou where are you? You said you'd play a card game with me!" he wailed at the top of his lungs. it won't be long before the nurses quiet him.

I was in fact hiding on the dark side of my room behind the bed.

Yugi and everyone else was driving me batty. i couldn't go three steps out of my room without someone yelling at me to help them.

How was i supposed to do that? Wasn't that what the Doctors were here for?

I thought the point of being here was so i could avoid people. But that doesn't seem to be the case. Here in the dark i felt myself get tired. My breathing becoming more even..

i was awoken my a light bang and the scuttling of feet.

Suddenly a figure leapt up onto the bed and down next to me on the floor.

And the main person i had been avoiding all day, now sat only inches away from me.

He breathed in and out like he'd run a mile. My eyes must have been wide with shock. Because he grinned and winked.

"GET OUT!" i began to yell. But he clamped a hand over my mouth.

His hands smelled like paint. And since that seemed to be all he ever did besides annoy me i concluded that he had been in the art room before running in here.

"You've got to be quiet. Don't want them coming in here!"

"Get off me!" i mumbled threw his hand.

"You promise to be quiet?" i shook my head up and down. he let go and I sucked in a non-paint smelling breath of air. and glared a him.

"Who are you running from?"

"HER…" his face full of disgust.

"That means nothing to me." i said coldly.

"Ah! i almost forgot your new." he said knowingly.

"HER is this chick who comes to visit me."

"Then why are you hiding?"

"Because i hate her. She's told everyone that she's my girlfriend, and that it's her job to 'take care of me'. i never even knew she was alive till the first time she showed up. Even though i told her she's a bitch she keeps coming back."

"Lest you have visitors." i moved as far away as i could. "Get away from me."

He tilted his head to the side.

"Why do you hate me little one?" pulling my knees in i rested my head on them.

"don't hate you" i mumbled into the fabric. i couldn't look him in the eyes.

What was this? This thing wading me down. Like a big rock slowly crushing me to death, in the river of life.

"You make me so crazy you know that."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you bipolar? Because one moment your nice to me than the next you hate me so which is it?" i looked into his eyes.

"i don't hate you but i don't think i like you either." he gave a groan.

"Ryou!" i looked away. i didn't know what to feel. Feelings were hard.

Feelings meant you could get hurt.

i don't want to be hurt.

i can't go through it again.

"What do you want from me!" i let out.

"i don't know what i want. ok? is that what you wanted to hear? Fine here goes. I'm numb. i don't feel anything, other than cold nothing." i pulled myself closer together.

Admitting i was broken meant it was true.  
>But i don't know if i really am broken. it made me feel. it was just easier to forget it and be numb.<p>

"You're not numb." Bakura words surprised me.

"and how would you know?" i growled out harshly.

"You feel. i know you do."

"you can't know that."

"i do know. you don't know me very well, but i can tell. Just wait and see." he closed his eyes and sat back against the wall right next to me.

But what does he mean?

"you're not alone."

"Just get out." he didn't even bat an eye open.

"I'll make you feel."

The door slammed open

"Bakura!" Dr. willow strode in. eyes blazing and jacket flapping. Bakura slowly opened his eyes.

"Ryou did he hurt you?"

"why do you assume that HE hurt ME? what if i hurt him?" he looked at me and seemed to pass it off as a slip of the tong.

"I haven't done a thing to my little angel." he put an arm around me, and smiled. it wasn't a real smile. it didn't even reach his eyes.

"Ryou...?"

"it's nothing Dr. willow. Bakura and i are just getting to know each other. He so kindly decided to show me the ropes, since I'm so new." in my sweetest voice i smiled my fake smile too.

-and that's where it must have started.

The next day found Bakura sitting in the art room, sketching. But today he was restless. Something was nagging at him from the back of his head.

The little angel boy; Ryou.

That's what was nagging him. He looked down at his sketch to find he there was a pair of empty brown eyes staring up at him.

There was something wrong with the teen, but Bakura saw it as a challenge. Braking already broken things.

Toys that's what everything here was.

They were all just his play things laid out for him to break even further.

And oh how he loved it.

even when he was outside he loved to find broken things.

First it started with small toys he'd find along the way. But after fixing them he would smash it even further than it already was.

It went like this for many years. He had set about repairing broken things so much that when he came across a broken human it just seemed natural for him to fix it.

And fix it he did.

The young girl he helped, became well again. Her cheeks became rosy and her eyes filled with joy and laughter.

She followed him everywhere. Bringing her little sun with her.

This made he feel angry.

Why was she suddenly so happy?

And how could he get that? Where did it come from? Happiness, laughter, joy, hopes, all these meant nothing to him.

He knew how anger worked.

How it turned even the nicest of men into wild beasts torn with rage.

Even how Loneliness, and that numb feeling worked its way through you.

because just like Ryou, Bakura was numb.

And he didn't even know it.

Soon being around the happy girl was becoming too much. Her little sun a constant light in his dark world.

it had to be put out.

He started spinning tales of death into her mind.

Weakening her to the point she begin from.

But this time it would go further. He dug and dug until one day. S

he just couldn't take it anymore.

she killed herself in front of him. and even when she changed her mind, telling him to save her he just watched in silent joy as the little sun that was her went out.

But little Ryou wasn't like that. He was so strangely broken. it was almost a shame to fix him, in anyway. Bakura could see himself in those eyes.

And he hated it.

For some odd reason seeing this younger version of himself bothered him.

How could he go about braking, basically himself?

he sat frustrated trying to figure it out when he caught a glimpse of white hair and a brown eye as it walked down one of the many hallways made by his paintings.

He jumped up. Throwing the sketchbook down, and ran after the little angel.

Bakura wondered further and further in. as he looked he saw that some of these paintings were old. Some from the first few years that he was here. Some were ones he hadn't seen in years, others all but forgotten moments half-finished.

he rounded a corner and stopped. Ryou stood looking at the one painting Bakura couldn't stand to see.

it was a grove of trees done in black and white.

An angel stood half finished staring up at the sky. a calm smile on his lips. Only half of his face was there. The other was no were to be found. Half-way threw painting it, Bakura had look at how the angel was happy, and calm. he looked at the angel angry.

The seed of hate still festering in his heart.

"Even angels fall." Ryou whipped around and saw that it was only Bakura standing ageist the wall.

"he's not finished."

"aw, but that were you are wrong. He is finished." Ryou's brown eyes darted back to the painting.

he slowly went over every inch of it. Bakura glanced at it, already knowing what was there.

Ryou's face was what was intriguing him now. Though his face was expressionless his eyes were full of questions, and something Bakura couldn't fathom.

"i think i like this one best." Bakura still continued to search the younger's face.

Waiting for him to explain. When it seemed Ryou needed a little prompting Bakura spoke up.

"Why? it's not finished and it's not even that detailed. He's all wrong anyway. The angel messes up the rest of the painting."

"but you intended him that way." Bakura snorted.

"Not really. it's no secret, but this ones from when they changed my meds. Had me high as a kite." this was a lie, but Bakura didn't want Ryou looking to close at this one. It showed too much of himself in it.

"i have others that are much better than this. come i will show you" Ryou allowed himself to be dragged away.

Before they rounded the corner he glanced back. And he was sure of it.

The sad demon standing off to the side in the dark of the tree was without a doubt Bakura. The look of longing and sadness, Was unmistakable.

The longing demon and the crazed angel.-

Read in small smooth letters at the bottom.

And off to the side covered in dust sat a small poem yet to be found.

What do you think? I apologize for my spelling errors! and if you though it was boring...

the next bit will be better

If you guys have ideas about the story send em' to me. I'd love to hear them!

If you want that next chappy I'm hoping for at least ten reviews! XD

Anyway, read review, love me.

(bit much to expect hu?)


End file.
